Duo de court
by Chromiie
Summary: Baki a une idée, est-elle seulement bonne?


Comme d'habitude ceci est un UA, donc OOC et tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

30 OTP challenge jour 18 : doing something together.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai choisi d'écrire cela je n'en sais rien.

* * *

Duo de court

Pakura entra dans le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Baki. Tous les deux étaient professeurs de tennis à Tokyo et avant d'enseigner avaient tous les deux fait une brillante carrière au niveau international.

« -Bonjour Baki-kun, le salua-t-elle.

-Oh bonjour Pakura-chan, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer, comment vas-tu, lui demanda-t-il.

-Très bien merci et toi, répondit-elle.

-Moi aussi, merci, lui dit-il

Elle le regarda ,il était concentré, le nez dans des papiers qu'elle supposa être l'emploi du temps de la semaine pour les sportifs.

-Dis-moi , je viens de consulter la liste des doubles pour le tournoi du mois prochain, félicitations je trouve que tu as formé de bons duos, le félicita-t-elle.

-Merci, cela n'a pas été simple, mais je pense qu'effectivement ils ne devraient pas mal s'en sortir, affirma-t-il.

-Par contre, j'en connais deux qui ne vont pas être ravis de voir leur nom associé lorsqu'ils vont le remarquer sur le tableau, devina-t-elle amusée.

Effectivement, alors qu'il allait lui avouer qu'il s'en doutait un peu, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux personnes entrèrent en même temps.

-Baki-sensei ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Deidara-kun et Temari-chan, les salua-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Sensei, est-ce que c'est une blague ? Demanda Deidara espérant que cela n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de son enseignant.

-Évidemment que cela en est une , Baki-sensei vous me connaissez depuis que je porte des couches, jamais vous ne me feriez quelque chose comme ça, s'exclama Temari certaine d'une erreur.

Baki passa ses yeux sur ses deux élèves favoris, le premier était devenu son protégé suite à la retraite de son ancien professeur, quant à la seconde, comme elle l'avait fait remarqué, il la connaissait depuis l'enfance et l'entraînait depuis ses débuts. Ils étaient les meilleurs et il était certain qu'un brillant avenir leur était promit...Oui mais voilà, ces deux-là se détestaient, et étaient en perpétuelle compétition. Cette haine remontait à quatre ans lors de l'arrivé du jeune tennisman ,qui avait accidentellement ou non bousculé Gaara ,le plus jeune frère de la tenniswoman, et elle défendait toujours ses frères, tennismen eux aussi. Depuis c'était la guerre permanente, et malheur s'ils se croisaient dans un couloir.

-Non, ce n'est ni une plaisanterie ni une erreur de ma part ! Vous allez bel et bien jouer ensemble au tournoi en double du mois prochain, et non je ne changerai pas d'avis, précisa-t-il.

Les deux blonds se fusillèrent du regard suite à cette annonce, c'était l'une des pires choses qui pouvait leur arriver, devoir jouer avec leur ennemi juré.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée sensei, j'ignore quelle bêtise j'ai pu commettre mais je m'en excuse, s'excusa Temari.

-Vous pensez que c'est une punition ?, comprit-il

-Oui, sinon pour quelle autre raison tordue je devrais jouer avec cette furie, déclara le blond comme si c'était une évidence.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la furie ,crétin ! s'agaça la blonde.

-Du calme, du calme,tous les deux. Je ne vous ai pas mis en binôme pour vous punir, mais parce que je considère que vous vous complétés à merveille sur un terrain. Toi Deidara tu as des lancés puissants et explosifs, tu as une bonne endurance et une excellente force de frappe, quant à toi Temari, tu es très rapide, et tu as un bon jeu de jambes, vous avez une bonne technique en solo, alors je suppose qu'en duo vous allez compenser les légers points faibles de l'autre, leur expliqua-t-il.

Il chercha du soutien chez Pakura qui était toujours dans la salle et qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'arrivée des deux tornades blondes. Prise de pitié, elle décida à lui venir en aide.

-Baki-kun a raison, il ne vous demande pas de vous entendre, et encore moins de devenir amis, mais simplement d'oublier vos différends lorsque vous êtes sur le court et de jouer en équipe, ajouta-t-elle un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Ni la jeune fille ni le jeune homme ne répondirent quoique ce soit, à quoi bon ,si les deux professeurs étaient de cet avis, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de s'y plier. Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela les réjouissait.

-Finit de parler, allez vous changer, Baki-kun et moi même nous vous attendrons sur le court numéro un, alors ne traînez pas, enchaîna Pakura.

Ils quittèrent la salle après avoir lancé un « oui-sensei », ils se tenaient le plus loin possible loin de l'autre. L'enseignante les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entrés dans leur vestiaire.

-Cela ne va pas être de la tarte , tu aimes les défis, dit-elle en se retournant vers Baki.

Il lâcha un long soupir, il le savait depuis le moment où il décidé de les associer , mais cela risquait d'être compliqué à gérer, et il n'avait qu'un mois pour faire d'eux le meilleur duo possible.

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai songé que cela serait une bonne idée, lui demanda-t-il lasse.

Elle se rapprocha de lui qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise et qui se massait le front. Elle posa délicatement sa main droite sur son épaule gauche pour lui témoigner son soutien.

-Sois tranquille, c'était une sage décision, crois-moi , s'il y a quelque chose qu'ils détestent plus que l'autre, c'est bien de perdre. Ils vont se donner à fond et remporter ce tournoi, lui assura-t-elle.

-J'espère que tu as raison, parce que si ce n'est pas le cas ils ne dépasseront pas le premier tour, conclut-il.

Il se leva et ils quittèrent la pièce afin de rejoindre leurs élèves. Habituellement Pakura ne s'occupait pas d'eux, mais pour ces entraînements Baki avait besoin d'une partenaire et avait naturellement fait appel à elle. Elle accepté sans hésiter très heureuse de jouer avec lui. Ils arrivèrent sur le court et virent Temari et Deidara en train de s'échauffer tout en se lançant des regards meurtriers. Les deux paires se placèrent de chaque côté du filet et l'entraînement débuta.

-Tu es débile ou quoi tu ne peux pas rester de ton côté de la ligne, même ça c'est trop compliqué pour toi, cria la jeune tenniswoman après que son collègue l'ai empêché de frapper dans la balle.

-Tu n'allais pas l'avoir et j'étais plus près que toi, j'aurais pu la relancer si tu ne m'étais pas passée devant idiote ! Cria à son tour le tennisman.

-Tu disais que tout irait bien, se moqua Baki

-J'ai dit ça, pas qu'il y aurait un miracle, il faut leur laisser le temps de s'apprivoiser..Pour être honnête, je crois qu'ils se testent, soupçonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda l'air incrédule, il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle rit en le voyant si perdu.

-Ils veulent voir s'ils peuvent compter sur l'autre. S'ils sont assez forts psychologiquement pour tout encaisser. Ce sont des compétiteurs, des gagnants, là tu leur imposes un partenaire et un plus quelqu'un qu'ils n'apprécient pas du tout, tu ne peux pas les blâmer de chercher savoir si l'autre est une valeur sûre, le réprimanda-t-elle en riant.

-Tu te moques de moi, bougonna-t-il.

-Oh tu vas faire ton nounours qui boude, mais non je ne me moquais pas de toi...Occupons-nous donc d'eux, proposa-t-elle.

Il soupira à nouveau, ses deux protégés se tournaient le dos et attendaient de recevoir la balla pour se décider à bouger. Baki commença à douter de son idée, les tests qu'ils se faisaient passer avaient plutôt intérêt d'être bénéfique pour le duo ou le tournoi se terminerait rapidement pour eux.

La journée fut interminable, Deidara et Temari entre deux balles, se disputaient, se provoquaient, se poussaient, et le professeur eut même peur qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Il avait faillit s'interposer et l'aurait fait si Pakura ne lui avait rappelé qu'ils s'évaluaient et qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Les deux premières semaines furent pareilles, partagées entre tests et entraînements. Baki du bien avouer que la tension semblait s'être apaisée, et le jeu de la tenniswoman et de son partenaire s'était amélioré.

Le Jour-J était arrivé, nous étions le premier jour de compétition et Baki était nerveux, les rapports sur le terrain entre les deux joueurs s'étaient détendus mais il craignait que cela ne dure. Le premier match les opposa à un jeune duo qui eux aussi débutaient à haut niveau, il s'agissait d' Abumi Zaku et Tsuchi Kin. En simple, l'entraîneur aurait été tranquille , Zaku et Kin n'auraient aucune chance face à ses élèves, mais là, avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il sembla que oui , quand au bout de deux heures, ils se qualifièrent pour l'étape suivante. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les matchs se succédèrent, et finalement , alors que personne n'aurait parié sur eux le duo de blonds arriva en finale.

-Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà, Temari, tu t'es aperçue que tu étais trop nulle toute seule, alors tu t'es pris un coéquipier, la provoqua Tayuya.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi Tayuya, ils me semblent que les trois derniers tournois que nous avons disputé ont vu ma victoire, rappela la blonde d'un ton supérieur.

Les deux filles étaient rivales depuis des années, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avaient connu sa première défaite contre la jeune fille blonde, et depuis la considérait comme la fille à abattre, surtout que Temari étaient meilleure qu'elle. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait était Sakon, Deidara l'avait déjà affronté à quelques reprises et se méfiait des bons revers du garçon.

-Prêts à mordre la poussière fillette, le provoqua le partenaire de Tayuya.

-Oh non pas aujourd'hui , je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu'ici pour perdre face à toi, déclara le blond.

Sur ces paroles emplies de promesse le match commença. Baki serrait très fort la main de Pakura, il n'était pas tranquille, encore pire que lors des matchs précédents. Le premier set fut remporté de justesse par les blonds 6-4, et leur sensei comprit que cela allait être extrêmement compliqué pour eux. L'autre duo leur menait la vie dure, et gagnèrent le second set sans trop se forcer 6-1.

-Il faut qu'on se ressaisisse, il est hors de question que je perde ! Affirma Temari.

-Tu as raison, il faut absolument qu'on gagne le prochain , sinon on a perdu, et je refuse d'être derrière eux, approuva son partenaire.

Ils entrèrent dans le super tie break, et se défendirent comme des tigres. Au début, ils perdaient 2-0 , puis 3-2...Les points s'enchaînaient, et tout le monde retenait son souffle de peur que respirer ne les déconcentre. Ils remontèrent 7-9 , ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur. Deidara frappa son service de toutes ses forces, et ni Tayuya ni Sakon ne purent la renvoyer, 8-9 . Les blonds reprenaient espoirs, Sakon loupa son servie, 9-9. Ils ne leur manquaient que deux points, Temari renvoya de justesse une balle qui passa trop vite pour Tayuya...10-9. S'ils marquaient le prochain, c'était la victoire. C'était à la jeune blonde de servir, cela dépendait d'elle, la tension était à son comble. Elle lança la balle que Sakon renvoya, elle fut renvoyée par Deidara, qui retomba trop vite pour que l'arbitre détermine si elle était ou non dans le terrain. Il consulta la vidéo,sous tous les angles, son verdict était capital.

-Elle est validée 11-9. Victoire de Temari-san et Deidara-san, annonça-t-il.

Soulagés, heureux, et n'en revenant pas, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient gagné ce tournoi en double. Ce fut la fête pendant tout le week-end. Lundi matin, arriva et Baki était à nouveau dans son bureau.

-Sensei, à quand le prochain tournoi en double mixte, entendit-il.

Il les fixa incrédule, et les deux blonds se sourirent avant de quitter la pièce. Cela ne la dérangeait plus de jouer avec ce crétin qui ne l'était pas tant que cela, et la vitesse de la furie était utile après tout. Pendant une seconde Baki cru les voir se prendre la main, mais se fut si rapide qu'il en douta.


End file.
